Heichou Please
by Naphie-chan
Summary: After Eren's wet dreams, he was summoned to Levi's office. What could levi want with Eren? SMUT MxM


_**Aaaah! Heichou y-you're so rough. Rivaille was swift, fast and quick. He inserts his fingers in and out of Eren's hole. Ahh shit I can't take this much pressure. "Moan my name Eren or I'll stop" Quickly, Eren's face tinted beet red embarrassed by Rivaille's horny request. But he doesn't want him to stop so he tried "A-ahh Rivaille" Levi slowed down his pace not satisfied with Eren's moans. "That's corporal Rivaille to you" Eren swallowed and gulped. "H-Hechou~ P-please v-violate me here, make it rough Heichou I-I'm terribly h-horny nnnnyaaa.." Oh shit. Eren moaned like a little horny shit that made Rivaille twitch out of control and banged himself right into Eren without him being fully prepared. **_

_**Eren's muffled voice and moans filled the room. His pants were arousing. Levi banged once, twice, thrice then he stopped laying low and flat next to a puzzled Eren. "W-Why'd you stop Heichou? W-We didn't even cum yet.." Levi snorted and slapped Eren's face "Because you need to wake up brat" **_

And with that Eren opened his eyes to see his room, hmm no Rivaille nor was he naked. Must be a dream he thought, he reached down near his crotch and felt wet. Sticky cum was all over his manhood and he groaned. "Damn, I should stop dreaming of Heichou I'll have trouble cleaning up myself again" he stood up and headed towards the bathroom door to eventually, get cleansed.

Steam and cold air surrounded Eren as he stepped out of the bathroom. He just took his morning bath and changed his clothes when he heard a knock on his door. "Eren! Rivaille Heichou is looking for you, he said you to come to his office...immediately" Eren wondered about what Heichou wants with him, he didn't do anything wrong this week , he even cleaned the stables twice for the sake of Levi. Nevertheless he had to follow his corporal's orders.

When Eren reached Levi's door he knocked once. "Come in" a shallow deep voice replied from over the door. He reached for the doorknob and twisted it opening the door. "Um..Heichou what do you want me to do?" Asked Eren his face dumbfounded. Levi grunted and replied "Sit here" his tone was deductive as he pointed his index finger to his lap commanding Eren to sit on them. "W-what do you mean Heichou?!" Eren was tensed as ever. He backed away when Levi glared at him , a sign that's saying he's dead serious.

What could poor Eren do? He nodded his head and sat on his lap nervously. "H-Heichou why are we on this pos-" Levi tapped his lips making him stop from his sentence. "Just follow my orders Jaeger" Levi then kissed Eren softly. It was mild, lips brushing each other with no tongues. It didn't burn it was jus like a soft peck on the lips. "H-Heichou!" Levi hissed making the younger shut up. "Follow my orders you damn brat. Fuck me I'm horny"

Eren blushed as red as a tomato. He couldn't believe this was happening all this was just like a dream right now but he wouldn't back down from Levi's offer. He quickly too, hold if Levi's small waist and pulled him closer kissing him, his tongue roaming around until Levi permitted access. Eren's tongue slithered inside Levi's mouth making him drool and moan helplessly. "J-Jaeger! Slow down!" Yelped levi as he grabbed Eren's hair violently. Eren pulled away a string of saliva connecting them and replied "I can't hold back anymore Heichou, you-you did this to me" has he apps aid that he grabbed Levi's hand and traced it over his bulging crotch area.

Levi knew that Eren was all horny and hard and that he has to take responsibility. "Let me take care of that for you" said levi as he removed Eren from his lap and started to unzip Eren's pants. H-Heichou is really going to do this! Eren thought getting more horny. "Tsk, hormone raging teenagers" Levi then pulled down Eren's pants and started to lick the tip of Eren's manhood circling his tongue. Eren moans and his muffle cries were heard. Levi teased his cock by biting the foreskin then licking them full of saliva. Eren seems to be enjoying, that dirty brat.

Levi gripped Eren's cock and started to suck the half in and out of his mouth. Eren was now laying on top of Levi's desk grabbing tightly unto the table. "H-Heichou more!" Levi turned and said "What's the magic word?" Eren blushed and replied "P-please.." Levi smirked and started to suck Eren's cock in whole making sure to spread his saliva around it and he sucked it fast. Up and down his throat it went even sideways from left to right, front and to he played with Eren's cock. In time to time he would tease it. "Talk dirty for me shitty brat"

"H-Heichou please be faster, I-I wanna cum already" Levi fastened his pace sucking in and out. "H-Heichou! Not so deep ahhh nnnn" Eren's moans and dirty talk were pleasure to Rivaille's ears, hearing those made him quicker, faster, swifter and hornier. "Ah! Heichou I'm gonna cum!" Eren exclaimed as white fluid spurted from his cock and it landed inside Levi's mouth. Levi swallowed it but it was too much so some spread to his face and chest. "S-Sorry Heichou" Levi glared at him with a you're-gonna-pay-for-this look.

"Get on fours" without hesitating Eren did as he was said and got on fours with his ass sticking out. Levi removed his clothes and started to kiss Eren from the behind. His younger circled around Eren's firm hole. "Mmmm ahh! Corporal!" Eren moaned with his hand covering his mouth to avoid further elapsed noise from his mouth. Levi continued to tease his hole, he would lick it from deep inside, and kiss it. Eren was moaning like crazy now and afraid that somebody might hear his loud moans he put his mouth inside Eren, literally. Letting his fingers be sucked by Eren. Slowly they got wet, and as Eren was licking and busy putting saliva on em' Levi was kissing and sucking and licking Eren's hole.

As soon as Eren was done Levi removed his wet and slimy fingers from Eren's mouth and inserted them in Eren's hole. "Aaah Heichou! Not nnn mmmm there-" Levi then inserted two fingers thrusting in and out . Eren moaned and talked dirty "Heichou please penetrate me already I want your cock!" Eren was also getting hard so he used his hands to pump his hurting hard cock. Levi then removed his fingers and took hold of Eren's cock. "Only I can touch your body" this was like Eren's dream, and he wishes to continue.

Eren bear the pain coming from his cock but if it was Levi he would bear it. Levi started to position himself around Eren and he held unto his waist tight leaving marks. He inserted his cock into Eren slowly making Eren moan. "Heichou please faster" Levi heard his please and rammed in faster going in and out. Eren was practically crying, the pain became pleasure after awhile. Levi thruster deeper and harder hitting Eren's prostate. "Mmmmm! " Eren's muffled voice was heard. "So you like it when I hit you here" Levi then again rammed into Eren's prostate letting Eren squeal and moan.

He paced his jobs making him go faster and faster as Eren screamed "I-I'm cumming Heichou!" Levi must smirked as he cummed along with Eren spilling his seed inside of him while Eren's spurted to his face. They were panting and heavy breathing surrounded the room. Levi kissed Eren's lips then his jaw and proceeded with his neck. "H-Heichou why did we have s-s-"

"Sex" Levi continued. Eren nodded. "We'll because I love you..." As Levi said that Eren's heart pounded. "But that doesn't mean I won't let you escape from cleaning duties" Levi was blushing like a kid. Eren then chuckled and cupped Levi's chin "that's so cute Heichou I think I'm ready for a round two" Levi was rustled and blushed shoving his arms "N-no! I'm tired already!" Eren smirked as he pushed Levi's small frame down the floor groping his crotch area. "I'm gonna make sure Levi Heichou is totally drained that he won't be able to walk tomorrow!"


End file.
